From Beast To Beauty And From Beauty To Beast
by mikilove121
Summary: One a nerd who looked ugly yet beautiful deep down.The other a handsome boy who held a ugly boy. When a witch gets a hold of these two teenagers, they are going to be learning a thing or two about each other. Based on beauty and the beast with a
1. Chapter 1

True beauty is not on how you look on the outside. But on the inside. Two teenagers meet under these circumstances.

One named Amu. A sixteen year old who has been down on her luck. Constantly been made fun of because of her looks. Yet no one wants to even know her to realize she has such a beautiful soul. Even her parents had tried but even they push her away due to her appearance on the outside. With encouragement like that she thinks what is the point? Yet even after her parents passed away she still tries to look forward with a positive look on life for her little sister.

Then there is seventeen year old Ikuto. One who has been given everything his whole life has not worked a day for anything. Born with great looks people flock to him. His parents always working gives him and his little sister Utau chances to "live it up" with expensive parties and outings. Getting top dollar clothes and only the finest things to eat life has been going good for him. Yet under the good looks no one seems to realize of what a beast he has become. Not caring for no one at all, not even the maids that have been taking care of him since he was a child. He intends to fully enjoy high school without a care in the world.

One who looks ugly on the outside yet beautiful on the inside and one that is handsome on the outside yet a monster on the inside. With magic in the air these two unlikely people are going to change. But for the better or for the worst?

XXX

The rain poured outside the window. Ikuto groaning as he felt a pair on arms glued to his waist. Last night's party had been a bit crazy. Kukai, Ikuto's best friend had bought alcohol along and ended up having set up a bar. Ikuto groggily remembered a hot red head had been checking him out. They ended up making out and went back to her place to do the down and dirty. A night like this wasn't unusual for Ikuto of course. God had granted his a handsome face with indigo colored eyes like midnight. Hair that was a ink blue and seemed to contrast against his pale complexion. Then his body showed of how well he took care of it, by going to the gym twice a week to keep in shape. And a deep silk voice that could make jelly fall over flat. As Ikuto untangled himself from the hot red head ( he didn't even know her name…Not that it mattered.) he noticed eight parallel scratches along his back. He knew she was a hot piece of horny ass and took a mental note to call her again in case he needed her…company.

"ugh….Your leaving Ikuto?" Her voice muffled since she had dug her face into the pillow.

"Yea babe but don't worry I will be seeing you soon once school starts again." He looked for his clothes and noticed that each article of clothing was savagely thrown across the room. He sighed, putting on each thing he found of his. His boxers first, then his pants and finally found his shirt by the door. The small apartment smelled heavily of there last night activates and left the red headed girl in her bed not even realizing she was one of the many woman caught in this sly spiders web.

XXX

Amu sighed heavily, getting dressed for work. She had woken up at six to get things going as usual. Going over her little sister's homework to see if she had made any mistakes (she never did). Then going in the fridge to make a list of anything they needed. Last taking a quick shower and getting dressed to start her part time job. This has been her routine ever since her parents had passed away in a car accident. Leaving her and Ami by themselves. Thankfully her parents had made a savings account that left them afloat. But Amu wanted to work in case Ami would ever want anything special. Not to mention high school supplies. Sadly stuff like books and calculators get more expensive every year. She checked herself in the mirror. Her pale pink hair looked brittle and messy. She has tried to brush it but it seemed as if her hair decided to become a forest. She wouldn't be shocked if there were little animals running around in there. Her honey eyes were cloudy with sleep since last night she worked late. But she loved her job, working at a florist she didn't have to deal with people. No she was not a casher. She created and arranged the flower's that seemed to make everyone smile as they saw her work. She liked the fact she could work in the back and no one could see her. She was far too ugly for people to see.

And to think….School would be starting up once again…..

XXX

"And just where have you been?" Utau had yelled at him as soon as he put the key into keyhole of their mansion. Utau must have been waiting all night he sighed loudly. No doubt she was going to lecture him of how bad it was to leave their own party and bang a hot chick without letting her know. Not to mention get wasted.

"How could you let Kukai bring alcohol to our party, then get drunk, and find some slut and leave your own party!" Utau moved a strained of her blonde hair out of the way of her eyes that looked similar to his. Why was she yelling at him if it was her own boyfriend? So what if he was his best friend? He could always get a new one. Maybe better than just being a soccer captain. People would be lining up at the front of his house just to have five minutes with him. But that thought brought a sharp pain thru his head that reminded him of the hangover he possess right now.

"Utau I have a killer hang over can you save the nagging for when it passes 'mother?'" Ikuto smarted off as he stormed to his room. Ignoring Utau protest to the whole thing. He slammed the door shut and locked it in case she tried to continue their "talk". He jumped on his bed and stared up at his celling. When he was younger he loved looking at the stars, but when a cloudy night came and ruined his view of the stars he cried to his parents find a way to see the stars anytime he wanted. So his parents had hired painters and decorated his celling with glow in the dark paint the resembled stars. That was twelve years ago yet he still gets enjoyment from it. The stars seemed to always give him good memories and reminded him one thing. He could get anything he wanted. With a smirk glued to his face he slowly drifted to sleep, not knowing of what future plans had in store from him.

**Miki: Ooh I like how this came out.**

**Ikuto: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Amu: And what about your other story?**

**Miki: I know I still have to update that one but this story had been swimming in my head for a while since I love beauty and the beast.**

**Ikuto: You made me a jerk…**

**Miki: Don't worry Amu will be changing that!**

**Amu: I will?**

**Miki: Of course! So please review and tell me what you think everyone! Your reviews are like brownies to me and I love brownies! So hit that review button and tell me what you think! See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Rose with thorns

XXX

"Ami…. Ami…AMI WAKE UP AND GET YOUR BUTT UP! YOUR BREAKFEST IS GETTING COLD!" Amu shook up her ten year old sister up from her heavy slumber. Well….trying to at least.

"Hmmm Five more minutes Amu…. You make it seem as if its school time" She grumbled into her pink pillow. Ami's brown hair was tied up in a cute little bun and as cute as she seemed she was not a morning person. Repeat Not. A. Morning. Person. One time she almost punched Amu in the face for waking her up early. Ever since then Amu has been extra careful when waking up miss sleeping beauty.

"Ami I am about to go to work so make sure you get up and have breakfast ok?" Ami groaned in response. Amu sighed and went out the door to her job. It was only two blocks away from her house so it took about fifteen minutes to get there. The owner of the shop, an elderly lady had hired Amu after her parents passed away. At first she wanted her to be a casher but Amu was determined to work in the back. When it came to people they never take her serious because of her looks. As she was making a new arrangement of flowers involving Acacias, Camellia, Carnations, and her favorite flowers. Roses. Red Roses that meant passion and love. Yellow roses that meant friendship. Pink roses that mean a secret crush. The white roses. Pure love and devotion. As soon as she went to get a red ribbon the door opened and the owner came in with what she assumed a customer. But why would come back her.

"Well here you are miss. The girl who made your flower arrangement. Her name is Amu and has made all the flower bouquets outside. And might I say she has been one of my best floweriest ever." Amu has never really gotten compliments let alone from something she has done. So to hear her boss, Miss Scarlet say such things she had blushed tenfold. Her boss left leaving Amu with an older woman. She seemed to be in her late 80s with the wrinkles she carried around her face. Her outfit was pretty much rags that was kept together by strings. Amu felt bad for the old woman she shouldn't be wearing such things in the beginning of August. It would be getting cold. Then she was snapped out of her thoughts when the woman began to speak.

"I wanted to thank you for the lovely bouquet of roses you had made. You see young girl roses are my favorite flowers. So when I saw the bouquet I had to meet the beautiful person who made it" The woman smiled warmly showing some of her teeth black and missing. Other people would have thought she would be gross to look at but for Amu who was she to judge? A nobody.

"Oh miss I just love roses as well. I am glad someone got to enjoy the flowers as much as I do. And I am not beautiful miss I think I just blend in." The last part she whispered to herself hoping the old woman could not hear her, but she did.

"Young girl do not be deceived. For true beauty lies within. The bouquet I had bought spoke to me. Saying of a girl who was so beautiful she could not see it herself and needed a push. Then when i noticed when you saw me you did not step back or look at me with repulse like most people would. You invited a conversation with me and spoke kindly. I see that the past has been cruel to you hasn't it?" The old woman got closer to Amu. She tucked the strains of hair in her face to reveal her honey colored eyes brimming with fresh hot tears. The pain rushed towards Amu of when she had been pulled out of her class that faithful day to tell her that her parents where in a car crash. Amu clung towards the woman, not even caring of the work she had to do. But how could this woman know of her past?

The woman still holding Amu pulled out something. Amu wiped away her blurry vision and came to focus on the most beautiful red rose ever. Red silk petals that looked smooth to the touch. The rose was beautiful someone must have taken very good care of it but it seemed as if it was magic. Sure Amu didn't believe in magic for that was saved for little kids. But this rose seems to call out for her.

"I wanted to thank you for the flower arrangement so I wanted to give you one of my roses. They are special to me and they are all I have and I think you deserved it."

"Oh no please I couldn't take something so special from you. You just complimenting it was enough." Amu didn't feel right taking something from someone who seemed to have so little.

"I insist for you to take it. I hope it could change your life the way your arrangements did for me" The old woman stuck out her hand with the rose in it asking Amu to take it. Amu sighed lightly and took the flower. As soon as she did she felt different. She then noticed a trail of blood trickled down her finger. The rose had one single thorn. When she handled flowers with thorns and got pricked she would feel the sharp pain of the beauty go into her skin. Yet when this rose pricked her she felt nothing bad about it. When she stopped paying attention to the wound she noticed the woman was about to leave.

"Wait!" Amu cried out. The woman looked at her with a questioning look. Amu took out her wallet and gave her some money.

"Fall and winter get a bit chilly around here so maybe you could buy a nice coat. And if you need a place to stay for a few days you could come here. I am sure Miss Scarlet wouldn't mind at all. She is a very sweet woman". Amu smiled warmly at the old woman. The woman whispered into her ear

"Dear young Amu I hope your destiny treats you well from now on. You are strong and I know that even you can tame a savage beast." With one last fair well the woman was gone. Amu noticed her grip on the rose increased, avoiding the thorn. The last words rang in her head over and over.

You are strong and I know that even you can tame a savage beast.

XXX

Ikuto walked into a store to buy new coats and sweaters for fall. He barley wore the same thing twice let alone would not be caught dead. He had a reputation to uphold so that's why he was here. He noticed a old woman in beggars clothing….if it could even be called clothing. Deciding he wanted to have a little fun he approached the old woman.

"Excuse me old woman do you need some help?" He put on his fake caring face seeming to want to help the old hag. The woman smiled and Ikuto stepped back on reaction. To call this woman ugly would be an understatement. How could someone as beautiful as him need to someone so ugly?

"Why thank you but I do not need someone who cannot even help himself help an old woman." She turned away and that added fuel to the fire. He was Ikuto! How could anyone turn their back on him! Being sneaky like a cat planted a very expensive shirt in her purse without her knowing.

He decided to get even and went to security. A middle aged man with a security badge patrolling the store.

"Excuse me sir but I think I saw that woman put something in her purse that didn't belong to her." He pointed to the woman that insulted him and watched the security guard go up to confront her. He walked away not knowing of what he had set himself up for.

XXX

Amu came home from a quiet day from work minus the woman's visit. When she came in she put the rose in a vase and placed it right next to her bed. She glanced at the clock.

**4:30p.m**

She knew Ami had decided to visit her friend's house and Amu never stopped her. She was happy her little sister got passed that horrible incident and managed to find friends unlike her. Amu became a loner ever since only focusing on school, work, and the most important thing. Ami. She loved her sister very much. They never fight afraid that they would losses the last piece of family they have left.

She went down stairs and started cooking dinner for her and her sister. Alfredo with chicken and garlic bread. A simple dinner for two. Her and her sister.

When it came to romance she had never had a boyfriend let alone kissed a boy. She had a crush on a boy once upon a time. His name was Tadase and he was a very sweet boy. But when she confessed her feelings her had a repulsed face and told her no. She cried for weeks. So after that she thought she was to ugly for a guy. Hopes went down the drain.

She finished cooking and placed Ami's portion in the microwave. Today had brought back a lot of painful memories and decided to take a nap. Maybe that could take her mind off things. She headed upstairs and went to her bedroom. She changed out of her work clothes and into her PJs. A pink shirt that was big on her body that could be considered a dress. And long loose pants that were black. She turned off her light on the nightstand and pulled the covers over her body. She turned and saw the rose. The rose seemed to give her hope. Hope of change. Maybe this could help her. With hope in her mind she drifted off to sleep not knowing what was to come when she would wake up.

XXX

The pulsing beat of the music made the walls of the club vibrate. Sweaty bodies grinding on the dance floor, half of them had drunk to much the other half going in that direction. Ikuto sighed in bliss as he was in a private booth with a very hot blonde at the moment being hard to get. So far he had offered her a drink but she refused. What person comes to a club and doesn't even have a drink? Ikuto had his fake I.D since he was fifteen. She just sat there watching the dance floor as if studying them.

"Do you want to dance?" Ikuto turned on his charm that has never failed him before.

"Tell me" Her voice was quiet but Ikuto heard her loud and clear. "What is more important beauty on the inside or beauty on the outside?" Her voice was sweet like a vanilla cupcake that even made Ikuto almost swoon. Almost.

"Does it really matter sweetheart your gorgeous so you don't have to worry." Ikuto tried to get closer but she scooted away.

"But to you. Which one matters" Ikuto usually would lie and say that of course the inside cause every girl is beautiful on the inside and blah blah blah but words that he wanted to say didn't come out. He actually told the truth of how he thought.

"Are you stupid? How can you get anywhere in life being ugly? Only the rich, powerful, strong, and handsome overcome everything. I happen to have all so of course I would look for a girl like me or at least cute enough to fuck." He covered his mouth. What the hell just happened there? It was like he had no control over himself! He looked at the girl and she smiled at him. Her smile was bright and warm revealing all of her pearly white teeth. She got up and pulled out of her purse a single red rose. He wondered how the hell did it fit let alone didn't get squished.

'I think you might need this. You think everything can come to you on a silver platter and that is not the real world. You may be handsome on the outside but inside your heart is ugly and cold. I hope she can tame you. You beast." With that she walked away quickly lost from sight with the crowd of people coming into the club. Ikuto picked up the rose she had left and felt a sharp pain course thru his body. A single thorn rested on the stem of the rose. He licked the blood off his finger and decided to get out of this annoying club. Still clutching the rose he headed to his car, ignoring the woman trying to touch him.

He drove home faster than a madman and when he reached his house he slammed the door open. He felt out of himself. What had the girl done to him? He quickly made himself up the stairs to his bedroom. He shredded off his club clothes that consisted of a button down black shirt and black ripped jeans that smelled of alcohol and sex. He stayed in his black boxers and threw the beautiful red rose in the trash can by his bed and slumped down on the bed. He turned himself away from the waste basket annoyed with the thought of that girl and shut his eyes and tried to think of anyone but that girl. Yet unknown to him the rose he threw out began to glow.

XXX

Unknown to Amu that the beautiful rose that was in a vase full of water by her nightstand, began to glow a warm red.

**Miki: Yay chapter two is done! **

**Ikuto: You made me a jerk….**

**Miki: Aw you know we love you Ikuto!**

**Amu: Yea so people should review! To make Ikuto feel better!**

**Miki: And me!**

**Amu: Yep! So please review and remember that Miki does not own Shugo chara or any characters.**

**Ikuto: Also a special shout out to Sam2413 and InuKitti! Thank you guys very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Outcome

XXX

Amu didn't expect to wake up from a piercing scream coming from none other than Ami. Amu shot out of bed trying to figure out what has gotten her sister all shook up. But Amu noticed her sister was staring right at her.

"What? Do I have another pimple or something?" Amu went to touch her face and she realized her skin was actually not covered in bumps but smooth.

"AMU! DID YOU GET A MAKEOVER! YOU LOOK AMAZING BIG SIS!" Ami screamed out at Amu. Amu didn't believe her for a second but just to humor her little sister, she went to a mirror only to find out the image she was expecting was not what she was graced with.

She looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful girl she could hardly believe it was her she was looking at. Gone with the brittle strands of pale pink hair the covered most of her face. That was replaced with long flowing strains of soft pink hair that went to her mid back. She ran her fingers and felt the new soft, silky hair full of bounce and life. Then the next thing she noticed was her eyes that were once cloudy are now a vibrant honey-gold color. She went lower and noticed her baggie t-shirt couldn't hid the new curves she received. Then something caught her eye. Along her neck she noticed something she know she didn't go to sleep with. A rose pendent that was attached to a silver chain hung around her neck. She fingered the trinket and realized it was a rose! The old woman! She ran to her night stand and the rose was glowing. It looks more beautiful than yesterday.

"So what the hell has happened to you? You look so beautiful I would have never would have guessed that was you." Ami was still in shock.

"I …I don't know. But I am going to find out" Amu slipped on a pair of jeans that now hugged her figure perfectly and a t shirt. She slipped on a pair of sandals and was out the door before Ami could register what happened in the time span of five minutes. Amu was running toward her part time job minding not to knock anyone over. But she didn't notice that every single person did a double take when they notice a streak of pink zoom by. When Amu reached the flower shop the old woman was out front.

"Um excuse me but could I talk to you in the back." Amu asked in a low voice looking at the floor. The old woman smiled and nodded her head. Amu walked in the store and everyone stopped and stared at her. Amu just looked at the floor and proceeded to lead the old woman to the back of the store. As soon as she closed the door Amu stared straight at her.

"Ok what the hell has happened to me! Why do I look like this? What have you done? Are you human?" All the questions that Amu held came pouring out of her like a river.

"So many questions. You may try to sound tough but in truth you are scared of me. But you should not, maybe others but not you my sweet child. I am not human, you guessed correctly. I am an enchantress."

"Wait like a witch?" Amu was taken back. There couldn't be no such thing! Magic in this world was long gone. Wishing on stars hoping your dreams come true doesn't happen. Amu had tossed that way of thinking when her parents died. Yet a little voice in her head, barley a whisper said to believe again.

"No witches live in sin and they don't hang around these parts as much as my kind. I can see into people's hearts and see what I think is best for their path. Now yesterday I had given two twin roses out. They were enchanted roses." As the woman spoke her ugly, old, haggard appearance disappeared. It melted away to show a beautiful woman. Golden hair cascaded down her slender figure. The old rags lit up and turned into a pale green dress with gems along the edges of the dress. Her torn up sneakers with holes changed into golden glass slippers.

"I saw your heart and it spoke to me. It said help this girl realize her true self. So I did, that rose turned you into what your heart was. Your heart was shining with pureness, honesty, love, all that turned you into how you look like now. Now I had met a boy around your age right after you. His heart was dark filled with arrogance, hate, and no love. His appearance even if he was handsome on the outside has just been turned into something. A beast. The catch for you is if you find someone that you truly love and trust and to be returned that feeling in the time span of a year you will stay like that Amu. I wish you didn't have to go thru this but all magic comes at a price. But I am sure you will make the right decision in finding your true love."

"Wait so this is about me finding someone to love? How could this even work! I look apparently beautiful now but people will only see on the outside! How will I know that the person really loves me from the inside then the outside? Lust and love are different!" Amu screamed. She couldn't go thru heart ache just to stay like this. People are all the same. That only the outside counts. At least when she was ugly no one even tried to know her, they were honest. But Amu hated fake people. They all gave her the same look. The same look her parents gave her when she was younger. Looking at her in disgust. To try to stomach her. When she was little she didn't even know why her parents treated her so different then Ami. Now she knew very well why they and everyone else gave her that damn look. Pity. Shame.

"I know this journey will be a difficult journey for you but even if it is against the rules I will give you a hint on where to start out. I had mentioned a boy who was the complete opposite of you. He is cursed along with you and the same rules and catch. Find this boy. I think you can both help each other out. Now I must go I have said too much. Be careful Amu and remember not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies within. In this case even if it is shrouded by clouds." With that note she walked of the room. Everyone in the store stopped and stared at the creature before them. No one could even breathe since all attention was on her.

Amu sunk to the floor when she left. The white tile seeming so cold to her. This could not be happing! 'This is just all a dream and she is really at home sleeping' Amu thought frantically but she knew it was true. "There's a boy who has the same rose as me." Amu whispered. The question she was thinking was how she will find him. Let alone know who he is.

XXX

When Ikuto woke up from him slumber he immediately felt something was wrong. He did his normal stretching and ruffled his hair. Yet when he did he did not feel human flesh. Oh no he felt fur and claws messing with ears at the top of his head. Eyes fully open he ran to his full length mirror across the room only to be sickened with the image.

Ikuto was no longer a seventeen year old boy. That was replaced with a creature with cat ears at the top of his head. His whole body covered with fur that was once the color of his hair. His hands had sharp claws at the ends of his hands. His eyes were shaped like a cats, in fact he looked like a huge cat. Ikuto stepped back from the mirror as if it burned him. What the hell is wrong with him! In a fit of rage Ikuto, with his new strength he had been given along with his cat like appearance threw the mirror across the room. The glass shattered and spread across the room with such force from the impact. A couple of pieces winded up in Ikuto's body but he didn't care. With that sound Utau must have heard it. He was about to jump out his window when his looked at the damage he had done. Glass everywhere, bed unmade, and sheets everywhere. Then his eyes landed on the one thing that seemed to still look beautiful in this mess. The rose shinning brighter than ever in the mess.

"That girl." He growled in anger realizing she must have done something to him. His ears, now hearing better than a normal human, picked up frantic footsteps belonging to Utau. Realizing he couldn't go out in public like this he went into the closest and grabbed a long coat with a hood to cover his ugly appearance. He jumped out the two story window and landed gracefully on the pavement floor. The wind blowing harshly against him, he walked to the place where he had met the bitch.

The club was packed again, pulsing music. Ikuto made sure no one saw him or removed his coat. He gripped it like a life line searching for the cause of his transformation. He spotted her in a private booth sipping a drink like she was innocent. Innocent his ass he wanted to tear her throat with his new claws. He stalked toward her like a lion getting ready to pounce his pry. As soon as she looked up Ikuto had pinned her against the wall. Her arms were trapped above her by his hand pressing his claws into her. A normal person would have yelped or screamed with the extensions sinking into flesh, yet she only stared at him. Not a speck of fear in her eyes and that really pissed him off even more.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU STUPID BICTH?" He shoved her harder into the wall.

"I see that you still not have changed. Still rude and arrogant." She talked back and she freed herself from Ikuto's vice gripped. Ikuto was shocked this little woman could beat him in strength.

"If you must know what I did I put a twin curse on you. I think you noticed that rose was no ordinary rose if you immediately came to seek me out. I gave you and a young lady a special enchanted rose. She had a ugly exterior yet her heart was beautiful so I gave her what she deserved. You on the other hand was cruel and cold hearted and only cared what was on the outside so I gave you just what you deserved. Your appearance matches your heart. Now if you don't want to stay in this form forever you must learn to love and to be loved in return in the span of a year. If not you will remain a beast forever." She looked over at him and saw him sink to his knees.

"But…" His voice barely a whisper "Who could ever love a beast."

XXX

The night was colder since winter was creeping up soon. Amu headed toward the park since she always went there to think. She went toward the swings and hug there. Thoughts swimming in her mind like how the hell did this happen to her! She pulled her improved hair in pure frustration. It really sucks to be her right now. Then she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned her head but not fast enough cause a hand latched itself covering her mouth effectively to make no noise. Amu was panicking and thrashing about.

"Wow she's really fighting hard. But she would be a great sale at the auction huh boss?" The man holding her boosted. How stupid could she be! What about Ami? She can't leave her alone in this world!

"Hurry up before someone sees us! We got lucky such a cute girl was all alone in a deserted place. "The man came face to face with Amu. He reeked of cigarettes and she felt sick just looking at him.

"Hate to break it to you sweet heart but no one is going to save you now." As soon as the word came out of his mouth he was thrown across the swings. The kidnapper hit his head with the metal bar was out cold. The man holding Amu trembled and released Amu to run for his life. Amu fell on the floor and looked at the scene in front of her, as if watching a movie. The thing with incredible speed caught up to the man and slammed him into the cement. The creature lifted its arms and she saw claws glimmer in the moonlight before they came down and slashed the guy's neck. Blood spattered the floor next to them and Amu saw the man twitch and stop moving all together. The thing in front of her got up and made its way toward her. All the events played in her head and she felt light headed. She couldn't even stand up straight and almost made a straight nose dive to the floor. Almost had not the creature that saved her grabbed her. He held her gently. Stroking her pink hair with his blood covered hands.

"Maybe you can help me."

XXX

**Miki: Well long time to see!**

**Ikuto: Where have you been huh!**

**Amu: Yea it's been a while….**

**Miki: I know. To deal with finals and then a birthday is very annoying. **

**Amu: Happy birthday! 3**

**Miki: Thank you! 3**

**Ikuto: EXCUSES! I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON!**

**Miki: (sniffle) Well fine but if you want to give me a late birthday present I would love reviews!**

**Amu: Yep! **

**Miki: Oh and the reason this is rated M is due to strong language and lemons later on. So review! **


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

Amu stirred awake, wiping the sleepy away from her eyes. She sat up and tried to think of last night's events. Ok she remembered meeting the ol- ….the enchantresses talking about what happened to her. Then she wandered aimlessly around town and ended up in the park. Now this is where she couldn't determine a dream from reality. If it was a dream that two men tried to kidnap her off the swing set. Or the fact that a creature came to save her, killing off the terrible men. She laughed to herself. A creature save her? Yea right. That is when she noticed she wasn't in the comfort of her own bed.

She looked around and saw what she thought was a dream was quite real. Amu should have been scared that sitting on a chair across the room was not human. The creature on the chair had midnight colored cat ears on his head. His whole body was covered in fur yet it still wore clothes just like a human would. His tail swishing back and forth in a lazy like manor that matched his gaze, which was looking straight at her. She quickly looked anywhere else but the strange beast and came across something in a glass case. It was her rose! But how did it get ahold of her magic item?

"Excuse me but….. Could you please explain what happened last night? And why am I here? And how do you have my rose?" Amu said in a meek voice. The creature still staring at her stood up. He stalked toward her with a silent stride. It was like he was gliding on the polished wood floor.

"Now what do you mean your rose?" The only thing Ikuto had that was the same was his silk voice. And when that sentence came out of his mouth Amu jumped in realization that this was _him._

"Ikuto? Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Is that you?" Amu asked and Ikuto jumped. If she knew him and she was hot that usually meant bad news. Since Ikuto loved to date hot girls, do whatever it took to get in there pants, and dump them. And this girl right in front of him was breathtaking. That soft flowing pink hair that reminded him of strawberries, the lovely curves placed on her body in all the right spots, but the thing that really got Ikuto was the honey colored eyes looking straight at him full of innocents. It was girls like this that Ikuto loved to taint with his ways.

"It seems you know me yet I don't remember you. Care to jog my memory?" Ikuto turned on his charm. All he needed to do was get a girl to fall in love with him, which was very easy to do with females. As for the second part.. well he will pass that bridge when he gets there. Amu snorted with disgust.

"Yea we do know each other. You really don't remember me? Well I guess I wouldn't either with this new look. Well I guess I'll help jog your memory. We went to school together since elementary. We were in the same class and you would always partner up with the hottest girl unless you needed an A. That's when you came to me. I was the dork with glasses and messed up hair that you thought you could take advantage of and you did. You know all the girls in the class had a crush on you including me. You were nice to me at first then when middle school came you started becoming a jerk. Like something happened to you that changed you drastically. You hung around me more so the other girls would get jealous. Then they started picking on me every day. To name calling, to messing with my stuff, to getting physical. Catching me after school to gang up on me to bully me. Then one faithful day when the girls were picking on me you saw them doing this to me. I thought it was a dream that the handsome prince would save me from the cruel witches but that's not what happened. You simply laughed and went over to kiss the witches ring leader. You played me as a sucker and from that day I decided to not believe in fairy tales. It's everyone for themselves . And that Ikuto is how I know you unfortunately." If she was that geek she would not have even said that to him. She would have looked down and said nothing. But this curse seemed to give her a confidence boost to talk badly to the kind of the school.

So many people looked up to Ikuto like he was a god but her. Always saying how amazing he is, how smart he is, how sweet he is. This prick had everyone wrapped around his little finger but her. Yet she didn't feel that something bad should happen to him. She was never one to wish ill will on someone. It just wasn't her nature. Sure she loathed him with a passion but never hate.

Too deep in thought to notice, Ikuto was staring at her with a shocked expression plastered on his face. No one and I mean NO ONE ever talks back to Ikuto. Let alone the fact that this was Amu! Last time he saw her was before summer break. She was a complete nerd with ugly hair, thick rimmed glasses that covered her eyes. Always wearing baggy clothes and being quite as a mouse. To think underneath all that she was a diamond in the ruff.

"Look as you can see I was a complete jerk."

"Was?"

"Fine I am a complete jerk. And I am assuming you saw the bitch that did this to us." Ikuto growled at mention of that woman.

"Actually she isn't a….female dog ok? She is actually a very nice woman who likes flowers. Maybe it was a good thing she met us…"

"A good thing? You think this?" Talking about himself. "Is a good thing? Look at me Amu! I am a beast ok? And I might stay this way unless I break this stupid curse and find someone."

"_Maybe you will be able to tame him."_ The sentence the woman had said came up in Amu's head. Amu started freaking out. 'no no no no no no no NO! Was she saying that I am supposed to be with Ikuto! There was no way! He was so cruel and self-centered! This was not her prince charming!'

While Amu was having a war inside her head, Ikuto was thinking how this situation is going to play out. How was he supposed to go to school? This was his senior year! 'I have to break this curse fast!'

"Look we may have a bumpy past but I say we put that behind us and start over." He smiled showing his new razor sharp teeth that could tear thru flesh. Amu got up from the bed and came in front of Ikuto. He towered over her, having to look down to look her in the eyes.

"Forget it." Amu said calmly

"Great now that this is- wait what?" Ikuto realizing Amu disagreed with him.

"You heard me no. Why would I stay here with someone who was cruel to me? No." A vein appeared on the side of Ikuto's head.

"Look I have been trying to be nice with all this going on and you think I am happy to be stuck with you? I wish that stupid witch had given me someone better suited for me! Someone who actually listened to what I say then put her stupid input in it all the time! You should have stayed a quiet little mouse!" Ikuto exploded in a fit of rage. SHE didn't have to run out her house in shame! SHE didn't have to hide her face afraid someone would see her hideous appearance! Ikuto didn't want to be the bad guy right now but if she was going to make this difficult then so be it.

Ikuto turned away from Amu's hurt face from the insults and went to close the door. Little did Amu know that Ikuto had a key. A key to lock her in the room till he wanted to let her out. A key that was bounded her to that prison of a room. A key to her freedom that Ikuto, the cruel beast controlled.

XXX

Amu jumped on the bed letting her sobs rack her body. The pillows soaking up the tears the young beauty spilled. This made no sense to her. How could she change him? He was a cruel monster! How could someone as insignificant as her change a power hungry person as him? Amu got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She noticed that the dresser that was in the room was almost bare. Saved for that rose that still glowed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Amu whispered.

XXX

"HE HAS GOT TO BE SOMEWHERE!" The yell of a woman could be heard by building of Easter. Utau huffed in annoyance at her father. Aruto looked at his daughter with a blank look. He's in deep thought again 'Utau thought and rolled her eyes. Utau had ran up to her brothers room that night only to discovered that Ikuto was long gone. The bedroom was torn up as if a struggle had gone down. Utau first thought he was kidnaped and was going to be held hostage for her parents to pay a huge ransomed fee. But no calls were made and plus the rose Ikuto had come home with was gone. Now why would kidnappers steal Ikuto and a rose make any sense? That's when the second thought came to mind. Ikuto had run away. But why?

Utau took a seat while Aruto was in deep thought. Their father ran the music industry called Easter which made the family quite wealthy. So Ikuto had access to the funds yet there money has not been touched. She had called his best friend which happened to be her boyfriend but he was not staying over. Maybe he was at one of the many apartments there family had owned? That was going to be the next place to look. Utau shoat out of her seat and left her father alone to his thoughts.

'By the time he snaps out of it I will have Ikuto home!' Utau thought positive. Hoping to find her brother unharmed and well.

**Miki: Sorry for the delayed chapter everyone!**

**Ikuto: You made me into a jerk!**

**Amu: And me wimp!**

**Miki: Don't worry Ikuto! Amu will change you for the better! …..or maybe not! (Dramatic music plays)**

**Amu: ….(Shuts off music) Really?**

**Miki: Anyway hopefully an update will happen by maybe next week the latest. So remember to review! And this chapter came out shorter than the others so I'm going to try really hard to make the next chapter even longer! **


End file.
